Evading Honesty
by Rowvle
Summary: Sequel to 'Intoxicating Realisations', can be read as a standalone. 'Nonsense. Reed's were able to control any unnecessary attacks of affection. Especially if it involved a superior officer.' Slash.


_I've written a sequel to 'Intoxicating Realisations' by popular demand. A big shout out to Serit, I told her it would be finished by February, but seeing as it's now October that obviously didn't happen. Sorry! This one's for you!  
>Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the story previous, it means a lot to me. I'd appreciate it if you gave me feedback and reviews on this one to so I know what you likedidn't like :) There will be a third and final part to this series coming soon (hopefully!)._

* * *

><p>Trip blinked hard and rubbed a hand against his temple. His head felt as if it had been continuously pummelled against a concrete wall for about an hour. He looked back up at Malcolm and his eyebrows knotted together, trying to remember what had happened last night. He looked from the alcohol, to Malcolm then back again.<p>

"This is your room...right?" Trip asked the armoury officer, scrutinizing his surroundings.

"Indeed it is," Malcolm replied, looking all of a sudden nervous "Do you remember anything about...last night?"

"Nah, not really. I remember the party we threw for Archer. That's about it before it starts goin' fuzzy," Trip stopped for a moment then looked back up at Malcolm "Why'm I naked? ...why're _you_ naked?"

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as he wasn't quite sure what to say to this. Trip still couldn't remember what had happened, he was still finding the events fuzzy, Malcolm figured that it would be best if he found out about it in his own time. Besides, what was Malcolm meant to say to his superior officer and best friend? How was he going to explain _this_?

"I'm gonna get dressed," Trip looked at the clock next to Malcolm's bed "I'm on duty in ten minutes, I'll figure this out later," he was about to get out of the bed but quickly decided against it "Malcolm, would you mind closing your eyes while I...umm...yeah..."

Malcolm turned away and Trip stepped out of the bed and pulled his uniform on as quickly as he could. He had to get out of there, he couldn't remember what had gone on and wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. So, without saying a word, Trip opened the door out to the corridor and stepped out. A woman gave him a funny look as he walked out slightly flustered, and not even out of his own room.

"Mornin'," Trip smiled, the woman looked back then looked away and continued down the corridor.

Trip turned and walked down the corridor on his way down to Engineering. He was on duty soon, and he needed to do something to take his mind of trying to figure out what had happened last night, if anything. Running a hand through his hair, he made a left and made his way towards the lift.

Malcolm opened his eyes just as the door closed behind Trip. He could hear a muffled voice outside of his door then the sound of footsteps. Malcolm sighed and lay back against his pillow. Maybe if the two of them never talked about it, it would be as if it had never happened, that was the Reed way of doing things. Perhaps Trip wouldn't remember, maybe the fuzzy thoughts of the night before wouldn't jostle themselves together in his head and the two of them could go on as friends. Just friends. Besides, if anything more became of this, which Malcolm highly doubted, they would be breaking the fraternization rule, and Malcolm Reed would never be seen breaking rules. Malcolm rubbed his temples hard with two fingers to try and get rid of his headache, then stepped out of the bunk and proceeded to get dressed. Going through the events in his head from last night, Malcolm became more aware of the dread that loomed over him if Trip remembered even one small detail. How on earth would he be able to face his best friend, after _that_? You know what they say, you're at your most honest when you're drunk. And if Malcolm himself was being honest-

Nonsense. Reed's were able to control any unnecessary attacks of affection. Especially if it involved a superior officer. They were drunk, he couldn't be developing _feelings_, surely not.

However, contrary to what Malcolm had been telling himself all day, the event seemed to niggle away at him in the back of his mind. If it was true, being at your most honest when you're drunk that is, if that were true then Malcolm must have somehow developed an emotional attachment to his superior officer, much stronger than just friendship. He must have just been ignoring it, but when faced with alcohol all of those emotions that Malcolm despised came to the fore. It was, however, pretty hard to disregard what he began to see in Commander Tucker. Every time he looked at him his heart-

Nonsense. That just wasn't the Reed way to act in that kind of situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was in the Engine room towards the end of the afternoon when Trip remembered. Needless to say, he had to make a quick getaway for a few minutes so none of the Ensigns saw the look which had suddenly graced his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malcolm had managed to avoid Trip all day, much to his relief, as he didn't know what on earth he would say to him if he too remembered. Unfortunately, 'operation: avoiding Trip' had to be averted when Captain Archer wanted Malcolm to get down to the Engine room as they needed more hands down there, and Malcolm seemed the most capable for the job as he had helped Trip there before. He tried to reject it, saying it wasn't his field of expertise, but Archer replied by telling him all Engineers were either already there, or had gone off duty for some much needed shut eye. They needed extra help, and Malcolm seemed capable.

Malcolm was going over what he'd say to Trip all the way down to Engineering. Would he act casual and say something like 'hey Trip, how are you?' and pretend it never happened, or be professional and say something along the lines of 'what is the situation like down here, Commander?' and pretend it never happened.

And pretend it never happened. The story of Malcolm Reed's life.


End file.
